Daddy Daughter Love
by Shining Writer
Summary: One night when Topanga and Auggie are gone, Riley gets scared during a storm and gets into her father's bed. But then Cory wakes up in the middle of the night to find he moved his hands in his sleep to a part of his daughter's body he shouldn't have touched, only to realize Riley wanted him touch her there. Resulting in a night of love only a father and daughter can experience.


One evening when Riley was young, she and her father Cory were home alone for the weekend as Topanga and Auggie were off on a mother/son vacation visiting Topanga's mother. Cory was laying on his bed wearing just his underwear with a blanket over him, as thunder began to be heard outside. As he was reading a book, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by hearing the sound of his bedroom door open. Cory turned and saw Riley standing in just her white lacey underwear. Cory wanting to be polite, didn't make direct eye contact with Riley as he said, "Riley, what's wrong?" Riley then said, "The thunder has got me scared daddy. Can I sleep with you?" Cory sighed and said, "I guess. But first, put on some..." Suddenly more loud thunder could be heard outside. Riley shrieked in fear and immediately ran to and jumped into Cory's bed. Riley got on top of Cory with just the blanket separating their bodies from each other. Riley wrapped her arms around her father's upper body and said, "I'm scared daddy." Cory sighed and then wrapped his arms around Riley's upper back and said, "Don't worry Riley. I'm here."

Some time passed and Cory and Riley fell asleep in each other's arms. However in the middle of the night, Cory woke up and began to realize something was different. Then Cory fully opened his eyes and realized his two hands were touching and resting upon Riley's smooth underage butt cheeks. Cory remained frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. Cory realized his hands must have moved in his sleep, but began to wonder why that happened. Cory wanted to move his hands off his daughter's buttocks immediately, but for some reason he couldn't. A part of Cory wanted to just pretend he was still asleep and take some time to take in the feelings of what he was experiencing. For Cory, the chance to touch his daughter's butt at this age was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he didn't want it to end so soon. So for a minute, Cory kept his hands still. He took in the feeling of the shape and texture of his daughter's butt cheeks. Despite the fact that she was indeed still wearing underwear, her panties were a bit bunched up in the back, causing most of the skin on her behind to be exposed. So as Cory took in the sensations he felt, he was amazed at how even at a young age, Riley's butt was already sticking out a bit and felt so much like a grown woman's behind. And yet, it was still so soft like a baby's bottom. It felt so smooth, so perfect, and so inviting. However after a minute, Cory believed that was long enough and began to move his hands off his daughter's butt. However suddenly Riley's eyes opened and said, "Daddy, can you keep your hands there?"

Cory suddenly froze again, surprised to realize Riley has been secretly awake the whole time. Cory then began to open his mouth and said, "Riley, I..." Riley then interrupted her father and said, "I like it when you touch me there daddy. I... I've always wanted you to touch me there." Cory remained frozen again for a moment. But this time, more worries and guilt began to come over Cory as he began gently push Riley off himself and said, "No Riley. You have to go back to bed. You..." Then as Cory sat up, his blanket came off, and his underwear could be seen now, including a huge bulge sticking out. Riley instantly starred at this, and Cory became frozen again realizing Riley could see it. Riley then said, "You know daddy... girls at school say a boy's private part only gets that hard if he really, really likes a girl. Like: like in her the way only a mommy and daddy like each other." Cory remained frozen but now looked nervous and humiliated. Riley then said, "Daddy... I really like you the same way mommy does. And I... I sometimes stick my fingers inside my _private part_ wishing it was really _your private part_ inside me." Cory began to sweat as Riley moved closer to him. Riley then put her hands on her father's chest and said, "Daddy... will you put your _private part_ inside mine, and love me the way you love mommy?"

Cory began to sweat a bit until Riley moved her face forward and then... the two kissed. Riley pushed her lips against her father's lips... and Cory immediately liked it. Cory kissed Riley back as he wrapped his arms around his daughter's body. For some reason, Cory couldn't control his actions at this point. It was like a force stronger than his own mind was compelling him to do this. The two eventually stopped kissing, as Riley took off her underwear and laid on her father's bed with her legs slightly spread out. Cory took off his own underwear and got on his knees and looked down at Riley. For a moment the father and daughter just looked at each other as the gazed at the others' naked body. For Riley she had never seen a grown man naked, but already believed her father to be the most handsome nude man in the world. To Riley, her father looked like a strong intelligent beast that was completely capable of protecting her from harm, and had a body that looked like it would feel very warm to touch. For Cory though, Riley was obviously not his first naked girl he had ever seen; however she was the most beautiful. Since Riley was so young, there was no wrinkles on her, no sagging breasts, no excess fat anywhere, and completely smooth skin. To Cory: Riley was the perfect default of what a female in this world was supposed to look like. For so long, Cory didn't understand why there were men out there attracted to young girls. But now Cory totally sympathized with them. How could any man not feel attracted to a female at their perfect original default mode. Riley looked so natural, her body untouched by the ravages of a stressful adulthood or the later parts of puberty. Right now Riley was an absolute perfect creation that wanted him, and for Cory: he definitely wanted her.

Cory then got on his knees over Riley and then slowly let his body come down. The father and daughter looked into each other's eyes realizing the moment they could never come back from was about to happen. Cory looked at Riley for approval, and Riley nodded. Then Cory let had the head of his penis break into Riley's vagina, and the love making began. Riley instantly moaned as she felt her father's manhood push into her womanhood. Cory only got an inch of his penis his daughter on the first pump in, but upon the second attempt: he got a full three inches now. Riley smiled as she felt her father's penis began to fit so perfectly into her vagina. Riley wanted to say it was because it was fate, but it was really because she had spent so much time masturbating in her room for the last few months while looking at pictures of her father. Riley's self-pleasure sessions had allowed her the experience to have her vagina be prepared to have something large in it, and she was glad that preparation had paid off. As Cory began to pump his penis into his daughter, he couldn't believe at how perfect Riley's body felt with his. Riley's womanhood felt so smooth against his manhood, so wet, and yet the perfect kind of tight for him.

Cory and Riley began to get into a rhythm as Cory pushed his penis harder and deeper into his daughter. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they both began to moan together as well. As the two continued their sex, they began to revel in the feeling of how perfect this felt. Because they both knew that when it came to having sex with anyone else in the world, it had to be preceded by dating, and/or at least having to prove to the other person that you were worthy to have sex with. But with Cory and Riley it was different. They didn't have to prove anything to the other. For the love between a father and daughter is unconditional. No action had to be accomplished, no deed had to prove their devotion to the other, and no word had to be said for the two to understand how much they loved each other. For Cory and Riley, even while they understood this was taboo and technically illegal, a stronger part of them though truly believed that what they were doing was the most beautiful type of sex that existed in all of reality.

As the speed of their love making increased, the two continued to moan as Riley said, "Oh yeah. Harder daddy. Harder! Ooohhh! Oh yeah! Oooooohhhh!" As Cory continued to pump his penis harder into his daughter's young underage vagina he said, "Oh yeah Riley. Oh God, you're so hot. Ohhhhh! Oh yeah! Oooooohhhhhhh!" Then Riley squeezed Cory tighter as she said, "Oh! Harder daddy! Harder! Harder! HARDER! OOOOOHHHHHHH!" Cory then said, "Oh yeah Riley! Ohhhh! Oh Riley! I... I'm about to..." Then Riley said, "Do it daddy! Make babies with me! Shoot your seed now! I... Ohhhh! OOOOHHHHH!" Then Cory yelled, "OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Cory and Riley both orgasmed, as Cory shot load after load of his wet juices and semen deep into his daughter's underage nude body. The two both shook for awhile, and then... it ended. Cory then got off Riley and laid down. Riley then laid on her father and smiled as she said, "Thanks for taking away my virginity tonight and making me a _real woman_ now daddy." Cory then put his hands back on Riley's butt cheeks and smiled as he said, "Anytime my beautiful daughter." The two then wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep together with big smiles on their faces.

**THE END**


End file.
